


Desolation and Regrets

by Faritail



Series: Teen Wolf Poems [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: Cora's feelings during the Hale Fire.





	Desolation and Regrets

I could feel the flames  
Licking at my body  
Trying to burn me.  
Then I was out of the hellhole.  
I was confused, scared alone.  
I could feel the pack bonds dying  
One by one.  
Each followed by an unbearable agony.  
My instincts were screaming at me  
To escape  
To run  
To hide.  
I was torn.  
Can I leave my family behind?  
My pack?  
But thinking soon got overpowered  
By fear and the need  
To run   
As far as she could.  
My family is dead.  
What should I do?  
Where can I go?  
The cracking of the fire gets more silent  
How far away am I?  
Where am I?  
Mom? Dad?  
Help me, I'm scared.  
I found an unused cave.  
Is it safe?  
Can I rest?  
My instincts scream no,  
But my body is tired.  
I cover in there  
Guilty  
Cold  
Alone.  
I should have tried harder  
To save them.  
It felt like all pack bonds were gone now.  
The finality of it  
Crushed me,  
Leaves me crumbled.  
I begin to cry, to weep, to howl.  
It's not fair.  
Why are they gone?  
I can't fight the exhaustion anymore.  
I fell into an uneasy sleep.  
Jerking awake at every sound.  
Unknowing what the future holds  
And alone.  
Just what do I do?


End file.
